


Unexpected

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Buffalo Bill Level Insanity, Dark, Drabble, M/M, Murderers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to their newest addition Derek and Stiles are looking forward to the next full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Stiles creeped up on Derek and slowly walked is fingers down his torso until he was hugging is man. "How did it go?"

Derek gave a small smile and gave Stiles' pale arm a quick kiss. "Beautifully."

"So the intel was good?"

"Yeah, did you tell Scott know?"

Stiles smiled and bit softly on the wolf's neck. "Remember Ada?"

"The brunette that looked eerily like Alison?"

"You got it in one."

"What about her?" Derek asked as he rethread his needle.

"Well, I gave Scott some absinthe and anise cakes, and then I left him alone with her. He soon saw and understood why we do what we do. He'll let you continue to sew for me… as long as he gets to play with the bitches first. He nicknamed me Buffalo Bill when he saw why Lydia stopped texting."

The older man just shrugged. "She had perfect breasts and I wanted that for you. Scott's free to play with anyone he wants, except you."

"Possessive, I like it. What was the haul this time?"

"Three, I'm sure that should be enough to keep the Alpha's dick happy, until it's time to take them apart."

"Until then, I'll keep your dick happy."

"Go tell him and then get back here to try this on so I can fuck you."

"Looking forward to it," Stiles said with a wink.

It was amazing that no one had suspected him and Derek in the disappearance of the women. Not that there is ever any evidence left. Well, other than their skin, but Stiles only wore that in the basement during the full moon.

He loved life even more with each addition to his suit. Thank goodness tonight is the full moon and Scott even has play toys this round. Yeah, life was fucking perfect.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 8 of 1 Million Words Songfic Challenge. Song: Buffalo Bill By: Eminem


End file.
